The Teachers Of Hogwarts
by LenaRoseTheNerd
Summary: Meet the teachers of Hogwarts and see what they really thought of things. Was McGonagall secretly proud of the troll defeat? Did Snape actually think Hermione was smart? Find out in this version of the Harry Potter series from the teacher's point of view.
1. McGonagall

Minerva's Journal

November 1st 1981

Last night two of my favorite students died. Lord Voldemort himself killed Lily Evans and James Potter. I had them both in my house when they were students at Hogwarts. Lily was exceptionally bright. It was the most devastating night. A miracle, though, is the one survivor, the boy who lived, as I believe everyone is now calling him. Their son, Harry Potter, who was all but one year old, survived the killing curse. Voldemort has disappeared, and the boy is well, safe, at his aunt and uncle's house. It is a true mystery as to how all this happened, for not even Dumbledore has the faintest idea as to what happened.

I spent most of my day as a cat observing the family in which Harry Potter was going to live. They are truly horrid. Why Dumbledore is sending Harry to live with these people, I haven't the faintest idea. I saw them congratulating their son on throwing tantrums, Mrs. Dursley spying on the neighbors, and just being horrid.

Later Dumbledore appeared and used his putter-outer (an amazing invention of his) to dim the streetlights. I then transformed into my human form after Dumbledore recognized me. He had trusted Hagrid to deliver the Potter boy. When Dumbledore saw me, he asked why I was not celebrating with the other people, but how could I celebrate on such a night? Sure, the Dark Lord* is gone, but so are two fine people!

Hagrid arrived a few minutes later carrying Harry who was sleeping. He arrived on a giant flying motorcycle, which he said Sirius Black had given him. Hagrid wept when it was time to leave Harry.

I returned to Hogwarts tonight, all the students were celebrating quite wildly. At least there's peace at last.

*Dumbledore recently hired Severus Snape, a "former" Death Eater and it was an accident that I called he who must not be named "The Dark Lord" again I do not get Dumbledore's reasoning, but Dumbledore trusts him and Dumbledore's judgment is really, quite good.


	2. Hagrid

Hagrid's Diary

July 32 1991

Dear Diary, yesterday I picked up Harry Potter from his aunt and uncle's. He didn't belive he was a wizerd. Aparently his aunt and uncle hadn't told him. I tryed to turn there son into a pig, but I only got the tail righte. Today we went to Diagon alley. We ran into Quirrel he was studdering like a idiot. Ever since he came back from that trip with the vampires he's been scared silly. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw his Gringotts vault, I doubt those filthy-no good aunt and uncle never gave him a knut to spend. I m looking forward to seeing him at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore trusted me with a secret mission, but I can't write about it here.

If I had a pet dragon, I'd name it Norbert.


	3. Dumbledore

A. P. W. B. Dumbledore's chronicle

9/1/1991

Today was the start of the new school year. A fine group of new student arrived including Harry Potter. He was placed in Gryffindor. He seemed underfed, and also quite surprised to be here. I am questioning my leaving him to live with his aunt and uncle, but alas it had to be done. I gave, what I think was my best beginning-of-year speech yet, Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Followed by the school song.

I hope the new school year is exciting. I do hope there is a good Gryffindor quidditch team, teachers aren't supposed to take sides, but I do still partially root for my old house. I do think I will travel a few miles to a muggle town tomorrow to get some lemon drops.


	4. Flitwick

Flitwick's Journal

Sept. 2 1991

The school year started yesterday where I was intrigued to see that Harry Potter has come to school. I had him in class today. We managed to practice the wand movement for levitating with out anything getting blown up.

The fifth years are preparing for O. as usual and when I reminded them of the exams they almost fell out of their chairs. A boy named Herald threw up and I had to send him to Poppy in the hospital wing. Percy Weasley almost jumped out of his seat and then exploded with questions so overwhelming I had to tell him that prefects were so special they got to ask questions directly to their heads of house, he skipped away beaming. Penelope Clearwater screamed something about not being able to charm a tissue box.

The seventh years taking charms are equally as anxious. I caught some one studying while I was talking and had to give another one detention for getting nervous and making my last tea pot fly out the window. He's across from me now writing "I will pay attention when I wave my wand at a tea pot."


	5. Sprout

Sprout's Diary

9/2/91

Today I taught the first lessons of the year. The second years were amused by getting to go to green house 3 this year. The fifth and seventh years seem overwhelmed and surprised by their exams, it seems they'd know they had O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s by now.

Pretty soon the second years are going to be repotting Mandrake, the third years raising their own potted plant for a month, the first years trying not to destroy anything priceless, and everything will be in full swing.

Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts this year and he seemed much more normal then any one would've expected. Almost as though he hadn't even known he was a wizard until quite recently. He was sitting next to a redheaded boy, he looked like a Weasley. Those two Weasley twins have caused a lot of trouble in my class, although Percy behaves quite well and regularly apologizes for his brothers' behavior. Potter and Weasley were talking whenever I wasn't (or sometimes when I was). Weasley seemed kind of dim-witted but let's see if he becomes another Percy or another George.

A boy in my class named Neville is pretty good at herbology, but he seems like he might be a little intimidated by the stricter teachers and might not be doing his best, but he is trying his hardest. Another student, Hermione Granger I believe her name was, answered all my questions right and earned her house a fair amount of points, she's getting a good grade at the moment. Another girl named Lavender Brown caused a distraction when she kept looking over by where Potter and Weasley were sitting.

I look forward to meeting the new Slitherins and Ravenclaws tomorrow.

Oh! I almost forgot to tell you about the students in my house, but I guess Harry Potter _is _bigger news.

I got a good group of children this year and they all seem to be fairly well behaved. I met them earlier today. Susan Bones answered a lot of questions correctly and I was happy to give my house a few good points, I'm tired of Slitherin and Gryffindor always winning the house cup.


	6. McGonagall 2

Miverna's Journal

September 3rd 1991

Today I had the Griffindors for class. Harry Potter and his Weasley friend were late, he is just like his father. I got a good reaction out of them when I turned my desk into a pig, although I did crush my favorite quill. Hermione Granger answered all my question correctly, she is very bright.

**Author's note: Sorry I don't update a lot.**


End file.
